Warren Seeker
Appearance Very tall, very bulky humanoid Houndfolk. Towers over many people but never maliciously, as he's usually smiling and his curled tail usually wagging. Is the subspecies of Samoyed dog, and thus is very fluffy with pale white fur. Personality Traits 'Protective' Even from a young age, Warren has held great empathy for the pain of others. To see another in physical or emotional pain causes Warren great distress, and urges him to go forth and relieve their turmoil to the best of his ability. Strangely, the intensity of his need to protect and shield doesn't waver depending on his bond to the individual - be they a stranger or a close family member, Warren would equally take measures to the extreme of placing his own life in danger to shelter them. Another aspect to this mentality is a great aversion to death. Warren avoids the taking of life at all costs, and will at once move into action if he sees another in danger of losing their own life. Again, enemies and allies alike are considered worthy of life, and at times this even goes against the teachings of the Ilmater Church which states death as preferable to undue suffering in certain circumstances. As of yet, Warren has yet to take a life, and struggles with the mentality of nessasary death in any ''degree. 'Loyal' --- 'Playful' A very light-hearted individual, Warren is frequently 'Naive | Trusting' Warren is frequently viewed as "simple," as he believes all problems can be solved with kindness, compassion, and patience. There is no person who can't be saved from their own vices and demons, if given as many chances as they need to meet their potential, because people are inherently good. This leaves Warren vurnurable to those who hold no intentions of improving themselves or who have goals opposite to his own, and who might manipulate this trust for their own gain. Warren has a difficult time understanding the complexity of mortality and situations where he might be called to do something morally grey in order to properly protect the innocent, or such situations where there is no ''right ''answer. 'Sheltered' 'Lighthearted' --- 'Sensative' --- 'Devoted/Religious' Warren is a devoted member of the religion ofChurch of Ilmater , having been raised in the environment of the Violet Monastery. His faith is very rooted into his values, as he feels a deep need to relieve others from suffering, taking on their pain onto himself if possible. This empathy and need to protect others sometimes leads to destructive behavior on his own part, as he's willing to suffer and perish if it means relieving another of their own suffering. Motives *'Uphold Values': One of Warren's main motivations is to uphold the values of his father, by upholding the values of Ilmater and by protecting others from harm. * Ideals / Values * '''Respect': People deserve to be treated with dignity and respect. * Bonds : He will protect those who cannot protect themselves. Flaws : He's convinced of the lack of significance of his own destiny, and blind to his shortcomings and the risk of his failure. Story Backstory *was part of a nomadic tribe of Houndfolk who attempted to travel amidst a bad storm *was only a small child and was separated and became lost in the woods *managed to stumble upon the steps of a church (of Ilmater), was taken in and nursed *is tribe of Houndfolk moved on, unable to find him and soon enough the priests and paladin decided to house and teach him *grew up and grew an attachment to a few father figures, one in particular *the church (both holy men and devoted paladin) worked alongside and protected/healed the village they're based at. Warren learned how to interact with others and a craft (woodworking). *in time, was taken as a squire by his father figure and began training, due to his need to help and a desire to protect others *has spent a majority of his life training and living in the village/church but now has come of age to go and experience the world. His father figure insists on this, though Warren worries on the other's somewhat failing health while he's away... Bequest of Blood Trivia Category:Playable Characters Category:Bequest of Blood Characters